


Master of Death and What it Means

by charactersreadtheirstorysfan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: And Overprotective, Bruce is zen, Clint is here for the giggles, Fury is suspicious but he tries to do good, Gen, Hallows, Harry Has Issues, Harry is Immortal, Hel is bamf, Magic, Master of Death, Natasha has a spiderling, Steve tries to help, Team as Family, Tony is a jerk but doesn't mean to be, and has no time for her uncle or her fathers problems, but so do the avengers, cool daggers/swords, harry is bamf, he is not turning green Tony!, injuries, it's not all its cracked up to be, no, really he his, villians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-05 22:59:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 19,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5393444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charactersreadtheirstorysfan/pseuds/charactersreadtheirstorysfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Together they make the Deathly Hallows. Together they make one Master of Death." Solemn eyes meet those of his teammates."I am the Master of Death"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Realization

Silence.

Dead silence.

In the quiet Harry is sure he can hear the skin cells in his chest knitting back together. He clenches his eyes together so tight he's surprised that they aren't bleeding – but wait, he'd have to be normal to not heal instantly and he has never been normal.

He chances a glance up at the other's faces. Clint is still standing with his arm around Natasha's shoulders- offering comfort. Neither have tears but he didn't expect them because- other than him- they are the most aware that there is always the possibility of casualties.

Bruce looks relieved and maybe a little apprehensive but mostly just relieved that his friend is still alive. Harry is glad someone's relieved because looking at the stony face of Tony, his friend- best friend now that everyone else he knew is gone, gone forever- and Steve's calculating gaze.

-line break-

Thor is not surprised.

He is not a mastermind. He prefers action first but has seen enough battles to know some things need to wait to be revealed. He has always noticed the hum of power around Harry. The lingering shadow's in his eyes, the humorless tilt of his mouth when he is lost in his thoughts. However he thought Harry was just a powerful Midgardian.

But Harry's powers have always whispered of the absolute. It occurs to Thor that Harry, if so inclined, could destroy the world with a thought, he pushes this out of his mind because not even the All-father could destroy a planet with a thought. He does not think of it again until Loki comes to visit.

Once, after Loki finished his punishment, he visited the Avenger's Tower. Harry had joined by then and had moved into the tower with a sort of longing and an intensity that reminded Thor of warriors who had lost everything but had found another reason to fight in their new comrades. And by now he knows that Harry has the kind of power to destroy the world and Thor also knows Harry well enough to understand that he will never use it- if only because then he would be all alone once again.

He remembers the day Harry and Loki met well, because Loki stepped into the room with the entire Avenger's team in it and froze. He sucked in a breath and there was genuine sorrow in his eyes when he looked at Harry. And he whispered words to quiet for humans, even the Black Widow, to hear.

"So young." He breathed. "For such a heavy burden. I am sorry." And he was. Because now that his head was clear he could see that it was going to be Hell to live forever, especially when everyone else on your planet barely made it a hundred years.

And Harry gave a brittle smile that spoke of inner pain and long obtained resignation. "It is my burden to bear."

And Thor was glad that he did not know of what they were speaking of. He had learned the knowledge long ago that if Loki thought something was to be pitied then he was right.

And Thor didn't want to know what was wrong with his friend because Harry didn't want pity.

It was too bad he felt he already knew.

-line break-

Of course Tony breaks the silence first.

With a slow, deadly tone he asks, "What was that?" It comes out icy and detached but Tony can't find it in himself to care. He is both disgusted and fascinated as he watches Thor walk over and pop Harry's ribs back in place as he waits for a reply.

Harry's eyes are dead when they meet Tony's. "I told you I was a freak."

And Tony has never hated himself anymore than he did at that moment. Because he knew Harry had some childhood issues and knew that some words should never be used- even if he was joking. And why couldn't he just concentrate on his friend bring alive? But Tony was a Stark so he still he had to ask.

"But your ribs- how did you- how did you even survive?" He croaks out as Thor carries Harry from the floor to the couch.

Thor places Harry gently on the couch. Once on the couch Harry tries to relieve the ache of ribs by leaning backwards and instead releases a pained grunt when it pulls at the wound. He's suddenly just so tired.

"I told you about the Deathly Hallows-"He starts and then stops abruptly, having no idea how to continue.

"The fairy tale?" Clint asks. "What does that have to do with this?"

Harry lets out a soft, exhausted sort of laugh and then sighs tiredly. "Is anything just a fairy tale anymore?" He takes his shirt and the team is greeted with the sight of an old wound that seems to have been branded into his skin right where his heart lays.

"But we went swimming and I never-"Tony begins immediately.

"A glamour, Tony. Just a glamour." Harry's voice is soft and gentle and the words still hit Tony like a sledgehammer.

"Someone branded you?! Who do we have to kill-"Tony is broken off by Harry's laughter.

"You wouldn't be able to kill the person who gave me this brand, Tony." Harry states, eyes shining with mirth.

"But-"Tony begins, affronted.

"Tony, let Harry finish." Steve commands, fed up with the lack of information.

Bruce's clam brown eyes meet Harry's and suddenly Harry is aware that Bruce knows, he knew the moment he saw the mark and no matter who he loses today he will at least keep Bruce.

Harry takes his hand and traces the first line. "The Elder Wand," He traces the circle on his chest next, "The Resurrection Stone," The final, outer layer is traced next. "And the Cloak of Invisibility. Together they make the Deathly Hallows. Together they make one Master of Death.

Solemn eyes meet those of his teammates.

"I am the Master of Death."


	2. The Tale of Three Brothers

Team building.

It had all started off as team building. With orders from Director Fury himself, the team had to get know each other. They had decided to do this by having each of them share a story from their past. Every Friday, if the Avengers weren't needed, they met in the living room of Stark Tower and told their story.

Right now the living room was full of excited team members. No one could sit still, not even the Black Widow. Clint was sharpening his arrows on the couch next to Natasha, who was sharpening her knives. Bruce was tapping his foot, trying to look patient and pretending to bury himself in a book. Steve and Thor were discussing what need people had for escalators while trying to inconspicuously glance at the door.

Tony wasn't even pretending.

"Where is heeeeee?" Tony whined. Harry's the one everyone most wanted to hear about. He was also the last to go.

Tony had gone first telling about his time in Afghanistan and about Yinsen helping him while he was there. Thor went next painting a perfect picture of the sibling love that he and Loki used to have when they pulled pranks on the All-Father back on Asgard. The week after that, Bruce told of the innocent, beautiful children he healed in his travels. The ones who made him cards and gave him beautiful flowers as payment. He told the team how the children he met were the reason he worked so hard to control the Other Guy.

Clint's story was about his tie to the circus and was the one that brought much needed humor back to the team bonding. As Tony put it 'We need more humor to take away from all the drama from our angsty past.' And the humor was nice as was the warm feeling Natasha's story created. She told them of a woman with long red hair and a gentle voice that used to rock her in her arms and sing Russian Lullaby's to her when she was being put to bed. They were all excited to learn more about Agent Romanoff because they knew very little about her, however the team knew even more about the infamous Black Widow then they did about Harry Potter. Which was why they so desperately wanted to hear about Harry and it was finally his turn.

The doors slid open and Tony jumped to his feet with a "Finally!"

"Is he always so impatient Jarvis? You think he would show more appreciation when someone brings coffee and biscuits for him."

"Biscuits? Why would you bring- oh you mean cookies. And COFFEE! You are a God!" Tony made a give me motion with his hands. Harry passed out the coffee to everyone but Thor, Bruce, and himself. After an incident known only as 'The Horror, Oh God The Horror' that was always accompanied by a shudder, Thor wasn't allowed coffee anymore, so he got SunnyD instead. Bruce and Harry had tea.

"Get on with it Harry. We're all ready!" Natasha shot Tony a dirty look for his impoliteness but said nothing because she desperately wanted to hear the story too.

"Alright. I decided that this time I would tell you a story that is very important to me. Where I went to boarding school this was actually a children's story but it is very important to me. It's called The Tale of The Three Brothers."

Harry glanced at his team and they all had undisguised anticipation in their eyes.

"There were once three brothers who were traveling along a lonely, winding road at twilight-"

"Why can't you just say midnight?!" Tony asked. As Clint and Steve yelled at Tony for interrupting their story. Harry couldn't help but think of Ron who had also said the same thing when they read the Tale of the Three Brothers together all those years ago, thinking about any part of the Golden Trio always made his heart ache. Thor was the only person who noticed the shadows in his eyes and was going to make quick work of the others, so they could finish this story and wipe that look of the face of his friend. However it was Bruce who got the story back on track with a quick, uncharacteristic glare. "No more interruptions." Bruce growls in a way that was reminiscent of the Other Guy.

"In time, the brothers reached a river too deep to wade through and too dangerous to swim across. However, these brothers were learned in the magical arts, and so they simply waved their wands and made a bridge appear across the treacherous water."

"Magical arts? There are more people with magic on earth besides you?" Tony asks. There is no judgment in his tone, no demand for proof. He, and the team, had met Norse Gods after all who had their own magic. Upon Harry joining the team Fury informed them that Harry had magic but they had already known from the various meetings they had had with him over the years.

Harry smiled. A knowing, broken smile with eyes filled with so much knowledge that he looks more ancient then they know Thor actually is. And this time everyone notices. Harry can still see his friends in his mind smiling at him before the Magical World came crashing down. Purebloods, Half-Bloods, and Muggle Borns were only able to produce squibs. No one, not even Hermione knew why. But Hel had told Harry that it was simply that magic's time was over. There were other superheroes now and the Norse Gods magic would've killed off everyone in the Magical World when they came to Earth anyway. The only reason their magic didn't affect harry because his magic wasn't really magic anymore.

"There was."And no one, not even Tony, could quite bring themselves to ask any more questions after that.

"They were halfway across it when they found their path blocked by a hooded figure. And Death spoke to them."

This time it was Thor who interrupted. "Death? Do you mean Hel?"

Harry smiles a true smile, eyes full of tenderness. "Yes, Hel." And there is love when he says the name. "But the people who wrote this story were not aware 'Death' had a name. This story was written a long, long time ago."

"He was angry that he had been cheated out of three new victims, for travelers usually drowned in the river."

"He? They thought Hel was a man?"

"Yes Thor, after all Hel is able to change her form to look how people perceive death to look like or how she wants people to see her." No one asked how he knew that. They just accepted that he did because what he said simply sounded right.

"But Death was cunning. He pretended to congratulate the three brothers upon their magic, and said that each had earned a prize for having been clever enough to evade him."

Natasha snorted. 'Really Death is going to reward you for evading him. Did they really believe it? If they did then they were idiots.'

"So the oldest brother, who was a combative man, asked for a wand more powerful than any in existence: a wand that must always win duels for its owner, a wand worthy of a wizard who had conquered Death! So Death crossed to an elder tree on the banks of the river, fashioned a wand from a branch that hung there, and gave it to the oldest brother" Harry looked around and while there was interest there was no longing or desire of having this ultimate power as their own. And Harry was relieved.

"Then the second brother, who was an arrogant man, decided that he wanted to humiliate Death still further, and asked for the power to recall others from Death. So Death picked up a stone from the riverbank and gave it the second brother, and told him that the stone would have the power to bring back the dead." Here Harry saw longing in both Steve and Tony but he saw knowledge in their eyes too. They were both aware that such power couldn't come without a great consequence or payment. And yet again Harry felt a small spark of relief, that even though they wanted to see the dead they were aware that it wasn't worth the payment that they knew was going to have to be made.

"And then Death asked the third and youngest brother what he would like. The youngest brother was the humblest and also the wisest of the brothers, and he did not trust Death. So he asked for something that would enable him to go forth from that place without being followed by Death. And Death, most unwillingly, handed over his own Cloak of Invisibility."

'Finally,' Natasha thought. 'Someone who knows that it is too good to be true. If I had to choose a gift, then I would want the cloak and maybe then I could hide and not have to put more red in my ledger.'

This time when Harry looked around he saw that Natasha, Clint, and Bruce all wanted this Hallow. And this was the only one that Harry thought would be save to covet because all it did was guarantee a long, safe life. And the eyes of his team showed that is what they would use the cloak for and Harry wholeheartedly approved.

Thor is the only one who didn't covet any of the Hallows because he was aware, after talking to Loki at length; just what price the owner of all three Hallows had to pay. He might be a God and he might live a very, very long time…but immortality…that was a harsh burden to bear, especially on a planet full of humans and there endless wars.

"Then Death stood aside and allowed the three brothers to continue on their way, and they did so, talking of the adventure they had had, and admiring Death's gifts. In due course the brothers separated, each for his own destination. The first brother traveled on for a week or more, and reaching a distant village, sought out a fellow wizard with whom he had a quarrel. Naturally, with the Elder Wand as his weapon, he could not fail to win the duel that followed. Leaving his enemy dead upon the floor, the oldest brother proceeded to an inn, where he boasted loudly of the powerful wand he snatched from Death himself, and of how it made him invincible."

"First rule of having a powerful weapon: Don't flaunt it. Is he really that stupid?" Clint asked dryly.

There was respect in Harry's emerald eyes when he turned to answer Clint. "Yes, he was rather stupid, wasn't he? But he does get what's coming for him."

Clint rubbed his hands together eagerly.

"That very night, another wizard crept upon the oldest brother as he lay, wine-sodden, upon his bed. The thief took the wand and, for good measure, split the oldest brother's throat. And so Death took the first brother for his own."

'There is always a price.' Natasha thought. 'Killed by his own greed and quest for power.'

"Meanwhile, the second brother journeyed to his own home, where he lived alone. Here he took out the stone that had the power to recall the dead, and turned it thrice in his hand. To his amazement and his delight, the figure of the girl he had once hoped to marry, before her untimely death, appeared at once before him."

'There has to be a catch,' Steve thought. 'As the story says, Death is cunning and would not let someone out of the Realm of the Dead so easily.'

"Yet she was sad and cold, separated from him by a veil. Though she had returned to the mortal world, she did not truly belong there and suffered."

Tony thought he was going to be sick. His stomach was a mess of tight, greasy knots. 'I would never bring someone back. Not if it meant them suffering even more here, no matter how lonely I was. I can't believe anyone would use this stone.' Tony was not aware that the fact the dead were so unhappy is because only one person could truly bring back and talk to the dead, and even he could only bring them back for short pieces of time, just as there was only one true owner of the Cloak of Invisibility and the Elder Wand. Only Death's Master could truly use the Hallows.

"Finally the second brother, driven mad with hopeless longing, killed himself so as truly to join her. And so Death took the second brother for his own." Harry looked around and saw the comprehension on his team's faces, for they all realized no one could truly trick Hel.

"But though Death searched for the third brother for many years, he was never able to find him. It was only when he had attained a great age that the youngest brother finally took off the Cloak of Invisibility and gave it to his son. And then he greeted Death as an old friend, and went with him gladly, and, equals, they departed this life."

"That was a great story Harry. I'm glad you chose to share it with us."

Tony stretched, laying an arm across Harry's shoulders. "Yeah, it was a good story but we didn't really get to know you any better."

Harry ignored Tony in favor of addressing Bruce. "I wasn't done yet. Jarvis, can you please get me a piece of paper and a black marker?"

"Certainly, Sir." And with a ding a shelf popped open with the needed items on it. Huddling around Harry they watched as he first drew a thick black line. "The Elder Wand," followed by a black circle surrounding the wand, "The Resurrection Stone," And finally a thick black triangle encompassing the other to objects was drawn, "And the Cloak of Invisibility. Together they create the Deathly Hallows."

"The Deathly Hallows?" Steve asked.

Eerily shining green eyes looked back at him and Steve shifted under the weight of his gaze. "Yes, when the three objects in the story or 'Hallows' as they are actually called, are united they form the Deathly Hallows. And the owner of Deathly Hallows will become the Master of Death."

"Master of Death?" Tony asked, disbelieving. "But Death is supposed to be the ultimate force, nothing can oppose it." He quickly glanced at Thor. "Even Gods."

"Master," Harry said, unconsciously copying Xenophilius Lovegood's explanation. "Conqueror. Vanquisher. The only person able to stand against Death. Hel's equal."

With those words he stood and made his way to the door to the living room. "And Tony to answer your question I will tell you a story about my school years the next time it's my turn for the team bonding exercise." And with those parting words Harry walked to his room.

And the Avengers were left to ponder the Hallows and the ability to actually be an equal with Death.


	3. Stark, Ireland, and Ruins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've never been to Ireland so I'm basing this off some of my grandparents stories and what I found on the internet. Let me know if it's horribly inacterate

"Are you sure that the signature was coming from here Fury?" Tony asked as he looked around the ruins.

"Of Course I am Stark. Do you honestly believe I would put up with you if I wasn't sure?" Fury said snidely as he rubbed his face.

"But a magical signature? In Ireland? Really? Isn't that just a cliché? Maybe it was a leprechaun!"

"And when did you become an expert on where magical signatures should come from? And really leprechauns Stark?" Fury asked exasperated as he walked out the ruins.

"Someone is feeling snarky today, we've met Gods why not leprechauns? And I'm not an expert but you know, Genius. Billionaire. Philanthropist. My opinion is usually relevant." Tony retorted cheekily.

"Stark-" but Fury was cut off by the floor giving way under Tony and dropping him five floors down and into the dungeons. Landing right on top of an old savior who was about to become one once again.

Leighlinbridge Castle, also known as Black Castle, is located in County Carlow. Harry had been exploring the parts of the Black Family property that were glamoured to look like ruins when he heard a loud crumbling sound from above. Looking up he was startled to see a muggle heading straight for him. Twisting his body he grabbed the dark haired man and used his own body to shield the man below him from the rubble. After the rubble stopped falling he only had enough time to check for a pulse in the man- his heart was beating strong- before his vision darkened and he lost consciousness.

"Fate hates me." Are Harry's first grumbled words after he wakes up.

"But at least I love you Master." A voice called from above Harry. Harry cursed, jumping at the sudden noise.

"Hel, must you always scare me?" Harry asked sending a playful glare at Hel.

"Yes Master, I must." Hel stated, her voice sparkling with humor.

"Who's he?" Harry asked jerking his head over at the man he had protected, while using a cleaning charm on his clothes to get rid of the blood the rubble had caused.

Gliding over to the man her Master had shielded with his own body Hel looked down at him. Summoning her power forward it wrapped the man's body. Eyes bleeding black, she told her little Master his name. "Anthony Edward Stark…hmmm."

"What is it Hel?" Harry asked curiously.

"His soul name…is surprising and reveals quite a lot about his character. I know this soul name from somewhere… OH! He's that Stark! The one I met briefly in Afghanistan."

Harry's eyes glowed an eerie, mystic green as he looked at Anthony. "This is that stark? Oh I see what you mean about his true name."

"He is a good man, Master. A pure soul. Deadly loyal and protective of his friends. He wears a mask of carelessness and immaturity but it is only a mask."

"He has your seal of approval Hel? Well then I must be friends with him." Harry smiled brightly as he extended his hands towards Tony. Green and black wisps left Harry's hands and curled around Tony like snakes, healing his minor cuts and cleaning off most of the dirt.

Tony's eyelids started fluttering as soon as the wisps disappeared.

"Master, please try not to get any more injuries! Not that you are both healed am I free to leave?"

"It's not my fault Hel, trouble always finds me." Harry whined. "And yes, you are free to go."

As Hel stepped backwards into the shadows to go collect more souls she couldn't help but smile as she looked upon her Master. Only her Master could be so trusting and loving towards her. Only Harry could accept and understand death like he did. She remembered her first meeting with her Master after he discovered what he was and that he had hugged her. He didn't hate her and she could touch someone without harming them!

She loved her Master. So every creature better treat him right or they would face her wrath.

With a predatory smile she left in the shadows, thinking of what exactly she would do to those who crossed her Master.

When Tony blinked open clouded brown eyes he was met with alert, emerald green. Cursing he scuttled backwards before a warm laugh dragged his attention back to the source.

A lithe frame, with long black hair tied back with a green ribbon. He had thick black eyelashes and the greenest eyes Tony had ever seen. He was beautiful and even though Tony didn't swing that way he could appreciate.

"Are you alright, Anthony?"

"Anthony? Anthony? Please call me Tony I am not a fan of Anthony." Tony said rolling his eyes. "Too formal for my tastes."

"I'm Hadrian but you can call me Harry." A beautiful smile greeted Tony when the beauty- Harry- told him his name.

Offering Tony his hand to help him up Harry couldn't quite keep the smirk from his face at Tony's dumfounded expression at his looks.

"Problem Stark?"

Grabbing Harry's hand and pulling himself to his feet Tony made a remark that would become the basis of their friendship. "No problem with you. Just admiring the looks of the person who's going to be my best friend."

Giving a delighted laugh of surprise Harry led Tony out of the ruins and into the bright sunshine.

The debriefing with Fury could be handled another day.


	4. Immortality, Reactions, and Explanations

"I'm immortal. It comes with being The Master of Death." Harry says quietly. The reaction he receives is not one he was expecting.

"Well that's awesome Harry!"Tony exclaims loudly. "Now we don't have to worry about you when you're fighting! We can send you on the dangerous missions because you'll just come back to life if you get a life threatening wound!"

Harry flinches like he has been slapped because he is hurt, really hurt and it goes far beyond any hurt he has received before- and he has been hurt a lot.

It is Clint- awesome, wonderful, skeptical Clint- who steps forward and wraps Harry in a hug. And says to Tony in a voice filled with so much venom- even the Black Widow is surprised. "Stark." He bites out. "That was uncalled far. You went too far." Way, way passed to far. Because Clint knows survivors guilt and he feels it for people he didn't even know that well because he has only ever been really close to Natasha and Coulson, and now the Avengers. It has to be a million times worse for Harry because Clint has seen that hero-complex in action, and he would shoot whoever taught him to be that selfless because there isn't one ounce of care given to himself. It is always, always about someone else.

And Tony sticks his foot in his mouth again. "But it's immortality! Scientists have been trying to achieve this for decades. Who wouldn't want immortality?"

"I forgot you were an idiot Stark. A complete and utter moron." Bruce has forgone first names which means he is serious. And Thor nods in agreement. Even the Gods in Asgard do not wish for immortality, it is simply too long.

Harry's answering laughter is bitter and mocking and long. It fills the room and Tony knows- with every ounce of his brain, every moment spent on the Iron Man suit, that he has gone beyond too far- to levels of defensiveness and past hurts that he has never wanted to reach.

"Who wouldn't want immortality Stark? Steve wouldn't. How long was he in the ice for Tony? Seventy Years? That's a blink of an eye when you live forever Tony. Who wouldn't want it is the wrong question, who could handle it is the better one." He looks at Tony. And Tony flinches back from the look in his eyes. It is darkness in its purist form. Blank, emotionless, and completely and utterly alone.

"You can talk to me Harry. I understand what it's like to lose everyone." Steve offers trying to make up for Tony's blunders while shooting Tony a nasty glare, they've gotten over some big differences but they are still too different to ever really get along and it shows at moments like this.

"Steve," Harry says quietly, eyes calm and meaningful. "Ten thousand years of this and I'm not sure that anybody understands."

When the other team members hear these words they ache because they know, even Tony, that ten-thousand years of anything would be far too long.

Clint brings Harry over to a plush chair and has Harry sit between his legs on the floor while he sits in the chair. Finger-combing Harry's shoulder length raven-black hair, he begins to plait it into a braid. Harry sighs and relaxes back into the comforting and familiar touch.

"Do you know what true immortality means Tony?" Harry asks meaningfully.

And Tony doesn't.

"No, what is it like?" He knows in his very soul, his center of self, that he is going to regret asking. That there are some things that humans shouldn't know or experience. But he asks anyway.

"It's different than Steve waking up one day and suddenly everything has changed and everyone you knew and loved is dead. It's watching those changes happen and watching those you know and love die. Being there and knowing that- even if there is an afterlife- you will never see them again." Of course he had the Resurrection Stone but it still made the souls sad and weary to be on the same plain as the living.

"It means Tony that I'll be here when you die. When this team dies. I'll be here when humanity dies. I'll be here when this planet dies. And I will still be around until every world, every planet, and every living creature draws its last breath." And maybe even beyond that. Harry closes his eyes- because he knows that at some point humanity will die and he will be alone. Always and infinitely alone.

His eyes are sad and resigned when he looks at Tony again "That is what true immortality means, Tony."


	5. Harry, Asgard, and Justice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asgard may not be that accurate and I took creative liberties with Odin and Frigg (also known as Frigga)

It's beautiful.

The buildings look like they're made out of thin glass but Harry knows that these building are many times stronger than the steel buildings back home. The light catches the buildings and the rays reflect rainbows across the streets. It looks like something out of a dream but he knows it's real.

"Immortalis." Heimdall says with a bow of respect.

"Heimdall." Harry says as he places his arm across his chest and rests his fist over his heart in a show of respect.

"I've been watching you and you are an amazing warrior. The Bifrost will always be open for you."

"Thank you. I think I would very much to see Asgard as much as possible." Harry said with a smile.

"Then come friend!" Thor calls as he cuffs Harry on the shoulder, pushing him sideways. Heimdall laughs, a deep, throaty sound, as Harry struggles to find his balance.

"Come friend Harry- I shall show you the palace!" Thor bellows as he drags Harry behind him.

-With Heimdall-

As he watched them leave Heimdall's grin didn't lessen. "Oh you might warrior, your loneliness is over. For I have seen your future and your past and as long as Asgard is here then you will not have to worry about loneliness for many millennia. For what you are about to do will endear you to the Queen and all the subjects, especially me for I have had to watch what he has done and what he would still do if you did stop him. Oh, Immortalis he will regret angering you."

As Heimdall walked back into his quarters to watch over the Bifrost he couldn't help but think we will be great friends one day, Immortalis. He catches sight of Harry talking to the Warriors Three and all four of them are laughing the hardest he has ever seen him as they walk towards the palace. Yes great friends indeed.

-Harry and Royalty-

The throne room was amazing and breathtaking. High ceilings- white marble and gold and the carvings on the walls and the ceiling were exquisite and Harry was in awe. In all his years- and there had been more then he cared to count- he had never seen anywhere as beautiful as Asgard. But that is not why he is here.

"Queen Frigg." He says inclining his head in respect. He does not bow. For Death bows for no one except him and as Death's Master he will never bow to anyone.

He glared at the All-father and did not even incline his head. "King Odin." He said with a sneer Snape would be envious of.

"Harry Potter, why do you disrespect me so?" Odin boomed.

"You lied to Loki about his parents!" Harry thundered, Magic roaring around him. Picking up glass and food and pictures and shattering them with his fury. "Do you know what it is like to be lied to about your parents? About what you really are? Because I do." He glanced at the Queen and she saw an appraising look in his eyes as well as pity. It was pity for her, for what she has to put up with and what he was going to do. "Queen Frigg you knew it was wrong to keep it from Loki and still you tried the most you were able. You love both Thor and Loki equally. You do not play favorites and Loki and Thor both love and appreciate you for that. Loki does not blame you. In fact you are the person he cares for most in the world."

Harry's magic sparked and his eyes glowed an eerie green color. "But you All-father," Harry said in a powerful commanding voice that sent shivers running down everyone's spines. Because this was the voice of someone who could tear down mountains and drain oceans. Someone who could save or destroy a planet, a civilization, a universe with a mere thought. "Have earned my rage and my disappointment. I will personally open the Bifrost for those who want to visit Midgard and I will visit Asgard because it seems like a beautiful city and because this is Thor's home. But you have made an enemy out of me, and that is a very unwise thing to do. I will not even consider forgiving you until Loki has." And then Harry turned his back on the King and met the eyes of the gathered Asgardians and they gave him a small nod of their heads to show that in this, Odin's handling of Loki and his blatant favoritism, they agreed with Harry and they disagreed with their King.

"WHO ARE YOU TO JUDGE ME?" Odin roared hurling a wave of power at Harry's unguarded back. "I AM A GOD AND A KING!" Harry spun dissolving Odin's attack with the wave of a hand.

"Fool," he spat. "I am more than just a human! And you are now doing exactly what you sent Thor to earth for! You need to learn some humility." Thor grabbed his mother and backed away from Harry. A storm was surrounding Harry that wasn't caused by his powers and he motioned for the Warriors Three, Lady Sif, and the others to back away from Harry. As the wind reached a crescendo, making Harry's hair whip wildly around his face, he stood tall and steady in the middle of the storm.

"HEL!" He cried as he summoned her.

She rose from the floor in black smoke, changing her shape into her humanoid form as she knelt before Harry. "Hel, I want him stripped of his powers and sent to Earth to learn some humility. Do not send him to America or Britain he will have to learn this lesson without anyone he knows around."

"It shall be done Master." Hel said with a smirk and in swirl of power and smoke Odin and Hel were gone.

"How did you do that?" Frigg asked after the storm around Harry had calmed down. She agreed with Harry on this, Odin, while she still loved him, needed to learn a lesson and some humility. The fact he attacked someone Thor truly respected without finding out any information about him was proof enough.

"I am Death's Master." And when he announced this, every fiber of Asgard rumbled in confirmation of his claim.

"And you, Queen Frigg will be a fine and just ruler. You will lead Asgard and its people into something I am willing to defend, willing to fight for." Harry said bringing his fist to the middle of his forehead in a show of respect. He summoned one of the enchanted mirrors he had brought with him from the pouch he kept around his neck. "Here you can have this mirror. If you say Thor's name into it you will be able to talk with him. You can say my name into it and I will hear you, regardless If I have my mirror or not. Use it when you need advice or if someone wishes to come to Midgard. Do not hesitate if you need me to fight in a battle either. I would be glad to follow you into battle Queen Frigg."

"You may call me Frigga, Harry. We are equals. And do you wish to be called Harry in this realm or something else?" Frigg asked knowingly.

Harry smirked. "To Heimdall, while I'm in this realm, I am known as Immortalis. You may call me that or something of your choosing."

"I think I shall refer to you as Oculi Virides because I have a feeling we will be very good friends in the future." Frigg said smiling.

"Oculi Virides…Green Eyes, right? I like it. I give you permission for only you to use it Frigga. Everyone else may call me Harry or Immortalis while I am here."

"Yes, Oculi Virides. We are your equals and you will always be welcomed in these halls."

Harry's answering smile is blinding. He has found a home and a retreat other than Stark Tower when he needs one. He's so glad he came.

Banishing and arguing Odin was just a side issue, really.

Looking at Harry easily conversing with his Mother as they walked towards the palace gardens after effortlessly repairing the damage his anger had caused with a wave of his hand, Thor couldn't help but anticipate their return back to Avenger's Tower and tell everyone what had happened. He'd let Harry tell Loki though, he could handle whatever Loki's reaction was.

No matter how anyone reacted Thor was sure of one thing:

Tony's going to be so mad he missed this.


	6. Soul Names

There was one for everybody.

A Soul Name.

Nobody knew their soul name because it made people what they are. It's so personal that originally only one entity knew- Hel. A Soul Name is the name of the soul not the body. Parents named their children's bodies, not their souls.

People gave others nicknames; a soul name can never be shortened. To do so would be an insult because if you shortened it you could show only the bad parts of their soul or the fact they were hurt badly but not the fact they recovered from it.

There are only two people in the entire world who know soul names. Even when you're gone and your soul is collected you only get to learn your own soul name and if you're reincarnated you will forget it again.

But it never changes.

It is possible to add onto your soul name but it is impossible to erase any part of it. Your soul name reveals in the name itself all the good and all the bad you have done. All your regrets and sacrifices. All your happiness and triumphs.

Harry sees it as both a wonderful tool and as a curse. For every person he meets he knows more about them then they know about themselves. It is a blessing for avoiding people who mean harm and finding a criminal he's looking for. But it is a burden to see every mistake and anger and rage and hurt laid out before you in your friend's soul name. He however is glad he can see soul names when he meets the Avengers because he can see how to help them and that they can be trusted.

Harry meets Tony first. His soul name speaks of anger and rage and loss so profound Harry wonders who he has lost. Later Tony himself will tell him about Yinsen and all that he did for him. Tony's soul name also speaks of intelligence, an unwavering need to protect those he cares about, and a drive to do better, always better.

Fury is the next member he meets. The leader. He has felt betrayal many times-that much is clear in his soul name. He also has a need to protect the innocents-the civilians. And while he hasn't crossed the line of putting the many before the need of the one (In the case of nuking Manhattan at least) he is close to it. And so Harry signs up for the Avengers Initiative to keep an eye on Fury and to protect Tony- because Tony is his friend and he deserves protecting.

Steve is old. Not because he has been around so long even though he was frozen. He has lost everyone. His world. His time. And Harry knows what that is like. He does not see Steve as the others do. They see him as an invincible hero, even Tony. But Harry sees a resigned, old soul. So he takes it on himself to buy things that Steve would've had back in the day- to ask questions about Steve not Captain America- and slowly but surely Harry brings Steve out of his shell and once he is out of it he realizes his family is right here. In Avengers Tower. He doesn't think he ever feel so much love or gratitude then what he feels for Harry when he realizes Harry spent so much time to make sure he knew he was and always would be part of the family.

Bruce is complicated. His soul name speaks of rage and a need for distance and isolation-even before the Hulk is added to his name. Hulks part of Bruce's soul name is simple-defenddefenddefend. Bruce separates himself too much-fears himself too much. And Harry takes Bruce under his wing to because Harry knows what it's like to fear for the people around you because of you and at the same time fear parts of yourself for what you are capable of

Clint is like the wind. Always, infinitely flexible; at least in the beginning. After he leaves the wind, his name represents the lives he's taken in name of self-preservation and country. They haunt him anyway. The after effects of Loki's mind control leave their marks too. Harry becomes like a brother to Clint- the relationship going both ways- because Clint can see Harry understands what it's like to fight and kill and be controlled and still know what you're doing and not being able to fight it. If Clint asked, he hasn't but if he did, Harry would tell him while mind control never really worked on him he let Dumbledore control too much, dictate too much. He wouldn't tell him a lot, just that he believed Dumbledore so blindly that he walked to his death with his eyes wide open. And Dumbledore knew he had to do it and hadn't told him. That kind of hurt doesn't go away. Not ever. Harry has managed to forgive a little but not everything and he wishes that he had the power to see soul names back then so he could really know if Dumbledore saw him as a boy or a tool, a weapon of war.

He'll never know now.

Thor is a storm.

Loud, dangerous, and deadly. He is a warrior and recognizes the kindred nature in Harry. Harry marvels at Thor because his soul name is the shortest one he has ever encountered. Loud, dangerous, deadly, love, loss, and acceptance are the emotions painted through Thor's soul name. The two kindred spirits bond so quickly because both have fought full scale wars and both have a power that makes them Gods to humans-though Harry's power, when Thor discovers it, makes him seem like a god to all those on Asgard too.

Natasha is last. The most complicated. There is fear and anger in the beginning, then blankness that Harry recognizes for what it is- brain washing. There is thankfulness and a sense of crazy relief that Harry believes is when she met Clint. The red dripping in her ledger is clear but so is the need to protectprotectprotect her team. Her team because they all care for each other and this is the most Natasha has ever had and she will not lose it. This earns Harry's respect and they form a firm friendship brought about by the need to protect the ones they care about.

Since the beginning of time Hel has watched over the lives of all creatures. She has never-and believes she will never- find a purer soul then that of her Master. He has killed, that is true. But she has seen his soul name and truly believes that no one would be able to hate her Master if they saw what he has done- the essence of what he truly is. But they cannot. So Hel makes examples out of those for those that hurt her Master, hate her Master. No matter what, Harry has always been too pure to truly hate anyone. Even Voldemort. In the end in that final dual he offered Tom Riddle a chance and when he did not take it he felt pity and anger, sadness and rage but he did not hate.

There is no purer soul in existence anywhere then that of her Master.

And that just encourages her to protect him.

Until the End of All.


	7. The Prince of Lies

Loki can remember everything.

Remembers the love for his brother now that his mind is clear and can remember what it feels like to be sane.

He owed this ability to remember to the Avengers.

He, however, was not looking forward to walking into a room full of Avengers, regardless of the fact that they really believed he was being controlled after being presented the video of his eyes changing color after the Hulk had 'smashed' him (and they really needed to come up with another name for it because something that powerful should have a more powerful name. And no he is not just thinking that because he got 'smashed'…ok maybe he is.) And Romanov had vouched for him because that had happened to Clint too when she hit him.

He stepped through the sliding doors that lead to the living room after his brother but as soon as he steps in the room a presence grabs all of his attention and almost forces him to his knees. So ancient and powerful and all-knowing- with a slight twinge of familiar. For a brief moment Loki wonders why it's familiar and then he knows.

Hel.

His daughter who isn't really his daughter, not anymore, because Hel is Death and Death is just an entity that can take shape. He cannot touch her, cannot be in her presence without starting to fade. Only her Master can be near her for long, anyone else can handle up to a few minutes before they simply start to fade.

Loki has never worried about the character of Hel's Master because to become her Master Hel had to approve him first. And they had to pass a series of tests. He was never really a father though, at least not to her. So he can find no way to really dictate anything in her life when he has never been there.

He looks at the person who is the source of power and almost flinches at the youth. He's not young, not really- not anymore, But Loki understands the nature of Harry's title better than anyone else and he knows, and wishes he didn't, that Harry had to have been a teenager when he died. Because to become the Master of Death you have to face Death- a lot, and you have to accept your own death when your time comes- while also meeting Hel's approval and passing all the trials. Most deemed it impossible for it was simply too much to do, but this man in front of him had done it he was a child.

And he is powerless to stop the words before they leave his mouth.

"So young. For such a heavy burden." And it comes out soft as a breath. Thor hears it because he is a god, and he is a trained warrior. Loki can tell Harry heard it too by the way he turns around to meet Loki's eyes. He is first struck by the need to bow because Loki is magic and this man in front of him is the most powerful magic user he has ever met. But he does not- he guesses, correctly, that the others are not aware of his power, his position. The next thing that strikes him is his eyes.

Old, haunted eyed in such a young face.

"I am sorry." Is out before he can stop it and Prince of Lies or not, even the other Avengers hear the ring of sincerity in his voice.

"It is my burden to bear." And Loki almost weeps at the resignation in his voice.

Instead he closes his eyes. He can tell by that response alone why Hel deemed him worthy. And the only thing that is running through his head as looks around the room is why was it him, why does someone so pure, so selfless, become Master of Death?

He had no answer.

-Line Break-

Later, much later they become friends and they talk about how Loki felt sacrificing his ability to go back to Asgard in order to remain with the Avengers, to be able to visit where he was happiest- Midgard. And Harry tells him that he knows sacrifice. Loki has always known this, has seen it in Harry's eyes more than any other mortal or god he has ever met.

And Loki has always wonder and he decides now is the time to ask. "Do you view becoming Master of Death a good sacrifice? Now that no one else has to become it?"

Harry smiles.

"I did in the beginning but Hel knows me better than even Ron and Hermione ever could. I get to watch over the children of people I love, see them cared for and protected. I get to meet so many great people and help so many people. I mean there are moments when the knowledge of living forever hits me hard but I love Hel and she loves me and with her I am never truly alone. So I don't think it's really a burden. But I'm glad you cared enough to ask." Harry says as he finished his hot chocolate and set his mug on the counter and stood up.

Offering Loki a sharp toothed smile he went to look for Thor. "If you'll excuse, my friend, I have a certain 'father' to find."

Loki was left blinking and pondering exactly what Harry was referring to.

-Line Break-

Loki was in the living room with Tony, Clint, and Natasha when Thor and Harry came back. Steve and Bruce were out for the day.

Thor came in behind Harry with eyes full of awe and a little bit of fear as he stared at Harry's back. His eyes met Loki's and Thor inclined his head.

"Loki you are allowed in Asgard once again." And tried to smile and pass it off as nothing.

"Whoa there Shakespeare how did that happen?" Tony asks rubbing his hands together in glee.

"It wasn't that amazing, Tony." Harry says as he walks towards Loki.

"Not that amazing? Friend Harry you-"But Thor starts laughing before he can finish talking from the tickling charm Harry fired at him. He falls silent at Harry's warning glare.

"Harry what did you do?" Loki asks.

"Umm…I might have banished him and made your mother Queen?" Harry says hesitantly.

Loki can only stare in shock.

"You did what?!" Clint chokes.

"Well he made me angry! Hiding all that stuff from Loki so I sent him somewhere he'd learn some humility!" Harry huffs.

"Remind me to never piss you off Harry." Tony says "I don't want to be banished."

"No promises, Stark. No promises."

"You're evil!" Tony exclaims dramatically.

Harry just grins. "Yep."

-Line Break-

Later that night Loki will get the full story out of Harry. When Harry is done telling Loki everything, Loki will stare at him before enveloping him in a strong hug.

"Thank you." He will whisper. "For believing in me. Defending me."

Harry will hug him harder and tell him that it wasn't a big deal because Loki is his friend and he is also family.

And Harry will always go above in beyond when taking care of his family. Even if it takes bringing down a god to make sure they're safe.

Harry thinks it's the most perfect moment he has had with the Loki until he hears Tony yell,

"I can't believe I missed that! I'm so going to Asgard with you next time!"

And the moment gets even better as Loki and Harry laugh.


	8. Of Battles Over, Wars Won, and Hurts Healed

The battle was finally over. The Chitauri were gone and the Avengers had won.

But not unscathed.

With no large injuries Harry had whisked his teammates off to his property just fifteen minutes out of the city.

"Uhhh Harry…did you get in the head to hard? There's nothing here." Tony said as they came to land to in an empty field surrounded by forest.

Harry just smirked.

"I feel something friend Harry." Thor boomed. "A humming of power."

"Yes, you would Thor. This is my home Tony it is just under the fidelius charm." He handed them a paper. "Look at this address then give it back to me." There were gasps as the house suddenly became visible to them. Huge and brown bricked- the house was an imposing piece of construction. Huge bay windows and at least three stories left the Avengers in awe of how Harry had hidden such a big object.

"Well go on." Harry told his team as he lit the address on fire.

"That would be dead useful on missions." He heard Natasha mutter. He caught her eye and tilted his head in recognition. Her eyes lit up at the prospect of future safe houses that were actually safe.

-Line break-

Later after Steve had showered all the blood and grime off and Bruce and Thor got cleaned up and dressed in the clothes Harry laid out for the three of them, Natasha had already been patched up and Tony was just getting finished being healed, with Harry stitching a cut on his arm up. Tony groaned as Harry cut the thread.

"It was only three stitches you big baby." Clint said as he smiled mockingly at Tony.

Tony snorted as he stood up. "Time to buck up then Katniss, you're up next."

With mock confidence Clint sat down on the hospital bed Harry had transfigured from a chair. "Saving the best for last than Har?" Clint asked with a fake leer.

Harry chuckled. "If I was so inclined, Clint, I think I could do better." Muffled laughter from the others and a hollered "Burn!" from Tony as he walked back in with a bottle of some type of alcohol made Clint blush and hiss "Traitor!" At Natasha who just smiled.

"What type of liquor is this Harry?" Tony asked. "I've never seen it."

"You've never seen it?" Bruce asked skeptically. "Then it must be rare."

Harry glanced over his shoulder. "Hmm… not really rare to me. I make it now, it's called Fire Whiskey. You can all have some if you want."

"Even me?" Clint asked hopefully bypassing the information of Harry making whiskey. It seemed his friend simply did everything.

"Yes, even you Hawkeye. You just had scrapes and bruises, no concussion and no need for stitches. So go have your drink." When Harry turned his back Tony stuck his tongue out at Clint, causing Clint to raise an eyebrow at him as he poured himself a glass.

They all took shots of the Fire Whiskey and everybody but Thor and Harry were coughing from the strength of it.

"This Ale is as strong as those on Asgard!" Thor declared joyously.

Tony stared at his glass curiously. "I thought this stuff was supposed to make you feel better?"* Tony asked as a weird feeling overcame his body.

Harry just glanced at him. "No, it's supposed to make you feel nothing."*

Oh. So that was the curiously calm sensation he was feeling. "Why do you need to feel nothing Harry?"

"… It's good when you need to make level-headed plans in the heat of battle." Harry stated calmly after a split second of hesitation. Sensing Harry was uncomfortable Steve stretched and popped his back before flopping on the couch. "At least that Hell is over."

"Hel?" Thor asked. "I did not see my brother's daughter around."

"No Hell. It's…an Earth thing. But everybody knows war is Hell."* Steve said.

"War isn't Hell. War is war, and Hell is Hell. And of the two, war is a lot worse."* Hawkeye said from where he was cleaning his arrows on the chair to the left on the couch where Steve was sitting.

"How do you figure, Hawkeye?"* Tony asked as he carried his glass, full of regular whiskey this time- Fire Whiskey was strong, to the couch.

"Easy, Stark, Tell me, who goes to Hell?"* Hawkeye asked as he glanced up from his arrows.

"Sinners, I believe."* Tony said simply.

"Murders, robbers, people who seek to do harm." The Widow clarified from her perch on the bar that stood behind the couch beneath a big window overlooking the forest in the back of Harry's house.

"Exactly."* Harry said as he walked into the living room with a tray of sandwiches. "There are no innocent bystanders in Hell. War is chock full of them - little kids, cripples, old ladies. In fact, except for some of the brass, almost everybody involved is an innocent bystander"*.

They all mulled over his words as they ate there sandwiches quickly- all out battles for Earth tended to make you quite famished.

-Line Break-

Later they were sitting on Harry's roof quietly watching the stars when Harry remembered a conversation he had overheard between Neville and Luna during the rebuilding of Hogwarts:

"Funny thing, war: never have so many suffered so much so so few could be so happy." Luna said, for once without a dreamy expression or a smile of any kind on her face as she looked at the carnage of the battle to those who were joyously helping rebuild Hogwarts.

"We're lucky to be two of the few and not the many."* Neville said as he pulled her into a tight hug.

"I know, darling, and I love being us."* Luna said dreamily patting him on the back before saying, "The Wrackspurts are telling me to go see my father, see you later Nev." And then she was waltzing through the crowd of Hogwarts students to find the object of her attention.

Looking at his teammates stargazing around him he couldn't help but feel glad that at least their team had gotten through the fight whole and intact. Their family would always be safe so long as Harry was around because he would make sure they were safe.

Even if he had to take on Hel to do it.


	9. Monsters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little Stephen King is always inspiring

It started with a nightmare.

Something that was dark and horrifying and absolutely monstrous. It was lost on Peter what exactly it was when he told them about it in the morning but he was sure it was a monster. Sitting in the breakfast nook in Stark Tower Peter tried to sum up his dream after he finished telling the others about it he finished by saying. "But there is no such thing as monsters." No one else seemed to agree with him; in fact some envied his innocence and naivety.

Clint was aware, as he had always been, that monsters were real and they were always human. He had met enough to treat this as a fact.

Tony thinks only of terror and pain and dark caves with no hope of rescue, no perception of time, and humans who were so warped other lives meant nothing.

Thor thinks of enemy leaders who stopped at nothing. Those who hurt everyone everything until they had what they wanted and still didn't stop.

Steve remembers gun smoke and clouded air and flames and comrades falling. He remembers someone arming a plane that he had to take down to ensure the safety of others. He has fought a war and fought a monster. So he knows beyond a shadow of a doubt that monsters are real.

Natasha remembers the conditioning of a child soldier and her acts as the assassin Black Widow. And that is enough to prove that there are monsters

Bruce, simply, thinks himself a monster.

Harry remembers cackling laughter and green light. He remembers Malfoy Manor and Hermione's torture, Death Eater Trial's where they gloated over the acts they preformed. He remembers a dark cupboard under the stairs. He remembers so much. So, so much. But mostly he remembers Voldemort, who won in some ways because people never caught him, were too scared to even try; Adult Aurors were too scared. And so, in their brilliance, they called upon a child. Pushed and pushed him into all those life threatening situations- Dumbledore was preparing him for war- he just wasn't telling Harry that he was doing it.

Only after it was all over and the Ministry Six- Smart, stubborn Hermione; Protective, Goofy Ron; Loyal and steadfast Neville; Fiery, fierce Ginny (who despite rumors, never dated him again after they broke up before the Horcrux Hunt); And Dreamy, Loving Luna. -had shut everyone else out and warded the room and just hugged him, did Harry cry because it wasn't fair that he had to save them all when they had never even tried to save him.

Then he screamed and shouted and raged because he knew who the real monsters were.

And they used him. At least Voldemort hadn't hid the fact he was a monster.

"I've learned in my long, long life Peter, that monsters are real." He meets the gaze of the child sitting across from him, just a child. And wishes, wishes so much, that he didn't have to tell him but Harry knows from experience that ignorance isn't bliss. Peter looks back into the emerald eyes full of grief and regret and experience.

He whispers, so softly the Avenger's all strain to hear him, the words he has realized are true. "And sometimes, they win."


	10. Of Halloween and Origins Told

The Avengers were all at Harry's house in his back yard for a Halloween campfire. Tony, of course, tried to throw an extravagant party like usual but immediately backed down when he got Harry's invitation. Usually Harry worked insane hours around Halloween and gave off an aura of sadness and grief. That's why Natasha, Clint, Bruce, Tony, Steve, and Thor all came without complaint to Harry's bonfire that night. They ate and played Exploding Snap and were merry until they retired to the campfire outside. Staring up at the sparks floating out of the fire and glowing like lightning bugs in the dark of the night, Harry found his lips moving without his consent.

"Once there was a woman. A witch. Maybe she was a good person, maybe not, but she was selfish, unbeliveably selfish. You see she fell in love with a muggle or at the very least fell into lust with him. He had no magic and did not love the woman in any form. So she committed a taboo, something that could get you a one way trip to Azkaban, the wearing prison. Protected and guarded by the darkest creatures known to man: Dementors." Thor wrinkled his nose in disgust. He knew what those were and they were disgusting.

"She made a love potion."

Natasha drew in a sharp breath.

"And so he fell into a forced love and forced lust with her and they got married and when she got pregnant she stopped giving him the love potion, thinking rather foolishly, that he wouldn't leave her if she was pregnant. She was wrong. She had the child, christened him Tom Marvolo Riddle after his father and abandoned him at an orphanage. Teased for his power he became violent, killing two other children for teasing him as well as small animals. He eventually went to Hogwarts where he released a monster to pray upon muggle borns at the school and blamed it on another child. In Hogwarts Tom fell in love with power and wanted to make a new image to fit the power he felt he deserved so he changed his name. He renamed himself Lord Voldemort."

"He named himself Flight of Death?" Tony asked incredulously.

"Yes, he really was a stereotypical villain. Sometimes I pity him because to be conceived under a love potion means you can never love." Harry sighed. "I pity him but I can never forgive him because as he learned he chose to study The Dark."

"The Dark?" Steve asked skeptically.

"Yes, there is a category of Magic called The Dark, that contains blood scarifies, and torture, and murder. It's evil and horrible but Tom still studied it, still wanted to use it. And God did he learn." Harry let out a bitter, bitter laugh. His eyes reflecting the horror of his memories. "Terrorized Britain, slaughtered muggleborns and some half blood's…and then there was a prophecy."The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not …" One of his followers overheard it in a bar and told him and of course he wasn't going to take a chance, but there were two boys who fit the description. Neville Longbottom, son of Frank and Alice Longbottom, a pureblood. So on Halloween Tom sent Death Eater's after the Longbottom's and they tortured Frank and Alice to insanity, they were sent to St. Mungo's permently but he did not have that child killed. Instead, Voldemort himself went to a house called Godric's Hollow that night. James sent his wife Lily upstairs with the baby, told her to run, run now while he tried to hold Voldemort off but he met his end at Voldemort's wand and followed Lily and the babe upstairs where she begged him to take her and not her baby even as he told her to step aside. She did not step aside and so he killed her and turned his wand on the boy but his mother's love casted a protection on him that night so when Voldemort casted the killing curse it rebounded, killing him- for a while at least. Leaving the babe in a half destroyed house with his dead parents and a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. Those parents were James and Lilly Potter." Green haunted eyes- eyes infinitely timeless and aged on a face so young. "The baby was me." And his voice was so resigned and so, so tired.

Clint heard the resignation and so he told Harry "Tell it like a story, like it happened to someone else. It'd be easier." And Harry looked so grateful.

"Harry became known as the Boy-Who-Lived and hailed a hero. Hagrid, the groundskeeper at Hogwarts, came to save him from the rubble and ruins of his once home. Took him to Surrey, England, to the Headmaster of Hogwarts, who left the Savior of the Wizarding World on his Aunt's doorstep convinced she'd get over her hate for her sister in the face of taking care of an innocent child." He stopped his throat sore. Wordlessly Steve passed Harry some water. No one wanted to interrupt this story, too afraid he would end it. They were curious about his past and worried he'd keep it all bottled up inside of him. They hadn't known this had happened to him on Halloween, never even guessed at this.

"He was wrong. Very, very wrong." Six pairs of horrified eyes looked back at him. "And so the boy grew up in a cupboard under the stairs, doing all the chores, cooking all the meals. While his cousin gained more and more weight because he did nothing but bully Harry. Harry grew up thinking his name was 'Boy' or 'Freak' until he entered school and the teacher called out for Harry Potter during attendance. Harry ate scraps when he could and had no friends." Natasha was horrified; she had seen horrible things- done horrible things but Harry, her friend and little brother, despite his true age, should never have been hurt. Never. She had to push the Widow down for she wanted revenge for her little spiderling.

"That changed when he turned eleven though. Owls were being sent with letters addressed to him and it annoyed his relatives enough that they stayed in a little building on an island in the middle of a storm just to try to get the letters to stop coming. Hagrid came with Harry's Hogwarts letter and a birthday cake- his first birthday cake to tell him he was a wizard. After telling him Hagrid whisked Harry off for school supplies and before he knew it he was on the train bound for Hogwarts with his new school things and his owl, Hedwig. At the entrance ceremony Harry was sorted into Gryffindor like his parents and his best mate Ron Weasley, whom he met on the train. Ron was a lanky redhead who was always ready with a joke, sarcastic, had a bit of an inferiority complex due to his five older brothers, and a large fear of spiders. Hermione was also sorted into Gryffindor and became the last third of the 'Golden Trio' after they saved her from a troll. 'Mione was smart, bookish, and unflinchingly loyal. Headmaster Dumbledore announced a corridor on the third floor being forbidden. Hermione found out it was because they were protecting a philosopher stone there. Someone, they thought Professor Snape- the Potion's Master who hated Harry, was after it. So they tried to go to protect it. They were nearly strangled by Devil's Snare, had to fly to find the right flying key to open a locked door, get pass a giant Wizard's Chess Set where Ron had to sacrifice himself, a riddle about potions and poisons set by Snape which Hermione solved- but only one could move on and so Harry went on alone. When he did he saw Professor Quirrell, a man who always wore a turban around his head standing in front of the Mirror of Erised. Voldemort had possessed Quirrell and was on the back of his head. Due to the protection in Harry's veins Quirrell burned when he touched Harry but it hurt Harry too. He eventually passed out from the pain but Voldemort was gone and he hadn't gotten the stone. And so ended Voldemort's first real encounter with the person who destroyed him- the Boy-Who-Lived." Harry stood suddenly.

"I think I'm done for tonight. Maybe I'll tell you more tomorrow but I'm going to go to bed now." And he walked off.

The Avengers were left staring into the flames, hearts full of anger and rage and grief so profound they felt they would drown in it- for the boy who was never a boy.

For the child who had no childhood.


	11. Fury and Revalations

It was a typical Friday morning in S.H.I.E.L.D.: a nuclear attack thwarted, some criminals caught, a war brewing. Typical.

What wasn't typical, however, was that there was a very dangerous man aiming to take down S.H.I.E.L.D. operatives. He had already killed three; needless to say Director Fury's day wasn't going well. He refused to lose another agent, refused to have to tell another family member that someone they loved dearly was never coming back. Fury was out of options so he called in his secret weapon: Potter. Potter was a lot of things- Kind, friendly, and childish when calm but he was also ancient and powerful and forever so Fury never called him in unless it was important and Potter never volunteered to help. Fury knew the addictions of power and while he was glad someone who didn't crave power had as much of it as he did, Fury couldn't help but feel- in that very small part of himself that still believed in the individual over the bigger picture- that nobody deserved the curse of immortality less then Harry Potter. Regardless of his personal feelings (and they wanted to keep Potter far, far away so he would rest, take a break, do something besides this, awful endless fighting) he called Potter in and made sure none of the other Avengers came.

The hiss of electric doors sliding open roused Fury from his thoughts and he greeted the new comers as he rose. "Agent Melkin, General CaHill, General Hardy. Our last member for this meeting will be here shortly." Even as he spoke the words Potter walked in with his tight dragon-skin pants tucked into black dragon-scale boots that wouldn't hinder his agility. A tight black t-shirt and a thick leather over-coat that hit to mid-thigh were used to shield his skin without causing limitations to his movement. His inky black hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail at the nape of his neck. Overall his appearance screamed knowledge: both great and terrible and eyes full of something Fury and other experienced individuals would call weariness and long lingering ghosts and others would call just cool calculation. Idly, Fury wondered just how long those ghosts had haunted his agent and exactly how any more ghosts in those eyes would be his fault. Shrugging off those thoughts for another time- when he let his guard down in his own room and fell into self-pity that humans were always going to do these things to each other and someone good would always have to sacrifice something to keep the peace- He introduced Melkin, CaHill, and Hardy to Potter. He had a job to do after all.

He was finalizing the plans Potter had drawn up with CaHill and Hardy when he heard it. A nasally scoff by Melkin followed by "You know nothing of war, boy." Melkin practically hissed. And Fury turned around so quickly he almost knocked both Generals over. Fury knew that saying Potter didn't know about war and calling him boy were two of his triggers but by the time he turned around Harry- Potter, Potter he reminded himself (He couldn't let himself get close to any agent- he couldn't afford to.)

"I have experience in war." And then he laughed.

Mocking, ancient, and terrible was the laughter that shook the Generals to either side of him to their cores. "Experience: the most brutal of teachers. But you learn my god do you learn." (1)

Sometimes times Fury forgot just how terrible Harry Potter could be. Not in action and not in deed but by the simple fact that he didn't even realize what his words did. The nightmares they haunted. And for that, and that alone, Potter was the most dangerous person he had ever met. He only hoped future generations learned not to provoke him unnecessarily or they would be in for a very rude lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) C.S. Lewis


	12. Demons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Demons by Imagine Dragons

When the days are cold

And the cards all fold

And the Saints we see

Are all made of gold

'They seem familiar' is all Harry can think as he lies on the once immaculate lawn of the most recent New York Senator; thrown into the golden-roofed gazebo by the newest of the Avengers enemies.

His attack plan had failed and he would just have to give up on it and try to come up with something on the fly until he could make contact with the rest of the team. Which was just as well because instinct had always worked for him better than any plan ever had.

Harry groans as he rolls over and the gash on his back opens even wider, coloring the ground in liquid rust. He repairs his shirt (Pepper had bought it for him) with a wave of magic before frisking his pockets painstakingly as he searches for his communicator and feels the first brush of panic bubble in his belly when he can't find it.

It is with much relief that Harry spots the shine of Starks' new communicator in the rubble behind him. With bruised and cut hands (no matter how quickly the wounds were healing) he dragged himself to his communicator.

"-rry. Harry! What's your status?!" Jerking the ear piece away from his ear, Steve sure could yell, Harry replies, "I was downed, stable now." It isn't really a lie, he was technically stable even if he had a pole through his chest.

"Good. Meet the team at the entrance to the Mansion ASAP." Clipped and cool, someone who didn't know Steve wouldn't be able to detect the worry underneath the rigidness of the Captain. (The team knew Harry hated worrying them)

As Harry begins the tedious process of standing up he realizes he could've used magic to get the communicator- 'sometimes I can be so stupid!' He thinks angrily to himself; but his mind moves on when he finally places what the newest enemies remind him of.

Dementors. They reminded Harry of Dementors. Only more twisted, more dismal.

They didn't wear cloaks of shadows and despair like Dementors. Instead these humanoid creatures (humanoid if only for their body shape because they had no mouth, no nose, no eyes. Just two empty holes that seemed to hold every misery known to every race to ever exist in the entire whole of the universe) had charred skin (or was it scales?) that looked like someone- or something- had set them on fire.

They looked melted- worse in complexion than when Harry saw that twisted, malevolent crippled child portion of Voldemort's soul at Kings Cross Station cowering under a bench all of those years ago.

By the time Harry made it to his feet the wind was howling –a high-pitched shriek that never ended and never quieted. For a moment Harry paused trying to imagine how his team was faring in this cold weather.

Thor was on Asgard and Bruce was on the Helicarrier so they were both safe.

Natasha had a functional goose-feather coat with thick pants and shin-high, fur-lined combat boots. And Natasha had dressed Clint so no worries there (he was hopeless without her). Tony had heated armor and Steve was equipped with the super soldier serum so he didn't feel the cold either.

Harry resolved to make tea for Natasha and Steve when they got back and hot chocolate for Tony and Clint because although they were prepared for the weather they could still feel it was cold and Harry simply couldn't.

Cold was his kingdom, his domain, after all.

-Line Break-

Harry was running as fast as he could an old, deadly sword gripped in his right hand and a dagger with some form of electricity –or magic- buzzing around it in the left hand when Tony caught sight of him.

Tony lands next to the front gate and slides his mask up both in preparation for Harry's arrival and because of the dried blood on Harry's shirt (Tony knows he'll be fine but it doesn't stop the worry) when one the creatures jumps from the top of a tree (and whywhywhydidn't they check before relaxing?!) and drops straight onto Harry's back sending him to the ground and even when the creature ('monster' his mind whispers) stands, Harry does not.

And Tony almost screams but pushes aside this moment of weakness to blast the monster who hurt Harry out of existence.

Anthony Stark was always the most dangerous (lethal) when defending those that were his.

When your dreams all fail

And the wounds we hail

Are the worst of all

And the blood's run stale

It was warm and bright and laughter filled the air. Harry watches with a half-smile on his face and his back against a giant, thick Oak tree as Luna tries to tame Hermione's hair. Beside him Neville smothers his giggles with his hand and Ron doesn't even attempt to.

This is peace.

Harry lays back and kicks his trainers off to run his bare feet through the plush, green grass and sticks his hands in the grubby pockets of his jeans. He snuggles into his Weasley jumper as he basks in the summer sunshine and just soaks up the happiness.

He doesn't know how long he lays their listening to his family before the sky starts to darken and the grass starts to brown.

Harry sits up in panic. "Luna! 'Mione! Neville! Ron!" But they are not there ('haven't been in a long time' your mind whispers cruelly)

This peaceful dream world collapses beneath him and he is falling through dark and light, sound and the absence of it until he is starring at the face of a frantic Tony Stark.

"What happened?" You groan tiredly (because it's been a long, long day)

I want to hide the truth

I want to shelter you

But with the beast inside

There's nowhere we can hide

Tony doesn't want to worry Harry about the damage the team took shielding him from the enemies –what did Harry call them? Dementors? So maybe they should call them Dementor Warriors? No, that's too lame; they'll have to fix it later…'focus Tony, focus' he chides himself- Harry is getting impatient so Tony just tells him he was knocked out by an enemy.

"How long was I down?" Harry asks suspiciously.

Natasha, bless her, replies evenly, "Not that long, not long enough to hinder us." The 'permanently' goes unvoiced but not undetected by everyone except Harry.

But Harry smiles in relief because Tony knows (Everyone knows) that Harry's greatest fear is letting someone down. They're trying to fix it- every single one of the Avengers, even Director Fury- because while Harry is immortal, this drive to serve and save everyone will destroy him just the same.

There is no more time to chat before Harry is corralling them all back towards the gate. Only to stand on steady legs, raising his sword and dagger (and Tony will have to ask Harry about those later) up in defense of their team, like a king defending their kingdom.

No matter what we breed

We still are made of greed

This is my kingdom come

This is my kingdom come

He stood proud in his tight, black leather pants and emerald green long-sleeved shirt (courtesy of Pepper) as he looked down at his enemies. Harry closed his eyes briefly before jetting forward, moving too fast for even Natasha and Clint to follow.

He wielded his sword with accurate slashes and parries. He only used his dagger once when he saw one of the creatures creeping behind Steve from the corner of his eye. Harry threw the dagger harder than he ever remembered throwing one before, embedding it with some of his magic so it would reach the intended target's neck, dropping him before he could cause his family harm.

It was amazing to watch. Flashes of metal and sprays of blood being the only clue to where Harry was at- or had been.

All too early (for the Avengers who loved to see Harry fight) the battle was over and Harry smiled tiredly at them before looking down and grimacing.

The others start in alarm before Harry exclaims, "Pepper's going to kill me!"

The team exhales loudly threw their noses in exasperation- expect Tony who knows exactly how dangerous Pepper can be.

Clint punches Harry's arm in warning. "Next time kid, try not to scare us too much, huh?"

And with a squawk of indignation on Harry's part for being called a kid the team begins their journey home.

(And 'No, they didn't leave so early to avoid clean-up duty!' Tony claims the next day during a team meeting with Fury)


	13. Through the Eyes of the Avengers

Coulson looks at the table full of blank expression and knows something is wrongwrongwrong. Worse than the time he had to face the team after he came back from his supposed death. As Coulson slowly makes his way to his spot at the table from where he was observing the Avengers at the door he's suddenly stricken by the team's silence; that echoes in the room like some terrible, unnamable thing.

And suddenly things start clicking together. How Clint and Natasha came back from that mission in the mountains silent and contemplative. How Bruce volunteers to participate on missions if only Harry is going. The way Steve and Thor eye each person to approach Harry with wary distrust- people like Director Fury and even Coulson himself, and oh how that hurts. Loki's sudden increase in visits to Earth. And the most damning evidence of all, Tony's silence about that video stream of Harry's last mission.

No one knew what was on that tape, Tony erased all evidence of it but they had video of his reaction. White-faced, lips drawn tight with fear, eyes full of love and something not unlike awe, not unlike heartbreak. And Coulson knowsknowsknows with all of the knowledge he wields like a blade that whatever happened in that video will never be told. He doubts Tony will even tell the rest of the team. Tony's oddly protective of someone so old Coulson muses.

As Coulson takes his place he asks the question he needs to know the answer to, "Why are we here?"

There is no joke, no deflection from the topic at hand and that scares Coulson more than anything but he doesn't let it show.

"To save one of our own." Surprisingly it's Natasha who speaks and not Tony who is sitting with his arms across his chest and his face set in a serious expression. And what has happened to this team since he has been out of commission? Why are they so different? And does he even want to know?

But he gather's his courage and motions for the team to begin.

-Line break-

Sometimes Harry pauses-stills- just for a few seconds. But his face is one of heartbreak and no one knows quite how to fix it. They all try, in their own ways, but they need a plan because this, whatever this is, is tearing their youngest (and oldest) member apart because for all Harry has seen, has endured, the Avengers have a hard time seeing past his physical appearance to his real age. And while they don't patronize him (often at least) they still want to protect.

-Line break-

The wind is biting cold, a thousand needles piercing their skin. Natasha's face shows nothing but she allows Clint to take a half step in front of her in order to better shield her from the wind and doesn't that say it all?

Clint has long since given up lightening the atmosphere with his jokes and Harry is uncharacteristically silent as the trudge up this forsaken mountain.

Natasha is beginning to think they will never find the man they came to find; this mountain is huge and their supplies are dwindling. As she steps over a boulder the world around her suddenly rocks forward, snow falling so hard visibility is not even a possibility.

"Of course it's a blizzard." Clint mutters bitterly tugging Natasha more firmly to his side and sliding his gloved fingers through the waist band of Harry's pants. Harry glances back at Clint looking almost offended; it would've been funny if their lives hadn't been in danger.

Suddenly Harry's eyes sharpen and zero in on something behind Natasha who tenses and slides her trusted blades into her hands but then Harry is suddenly there grabbing both Clint and her and dragging them off into the snowstorm. She wants to put up a fuss because no one controls her anymore but she trusts Harry, her Spiderling, more than anyone else except, perhaps, for Clint.

Her Spiderling pulls through and not a moment too soon; something has disturbed the snow on the hill causing an avalanche and sealing the three Avengers into the cave Harry had found.

"Who's up for team bonding?" Clint asks with false enthusiasm. Natasha elbows him in the stomach without an ounce of guilt and Harry just laughs.

-Time Break-

It's been three days and something's wrong with Harry. Clint feels it in his soul, with every breath he takes, and makes brief eye contact with Natasha. Both are useless when it comes to this emotion game; Clint only being slightly better than Natasha and so he swings an arm around Harry's shoulders and recounts one of the funnier missions he took in New Mexico. If Harry's body feels light and hot to the touch Clint brushes it off as his arm being cold from the snow and having to go without a wide abundance of food for a few days.

He will come to regret the decision to brush it off.

-Time Break-

It's been a week and while they've managed to stretch their supplies, food is scarce. The rescue team should've been sent out two days ago, when they missed the check-in, and so now it's just a matter of time. Clint's mind is beginning to blur and Natasha's stomach is growling for the food she can't eat but they both notice when Harry suddenly collapses.

Natasha is by his side before Clint can blink. Putting an ear to Harry's chest, giving a sigh of relief, and then quickly starting to unbundle his clothes. "Barton," She barks, and gods she must be panicked if she's reverted to his surname, "help me." And Clint slides next to her and they strip him before climbing into the pile of discarded clothes with Harry to help keep him warm.

And if Natasha closed her eyes in defeat and Clint let out a whimper when they saw just how thin their teammate was under all that winter padding, well it was just between the two of them wasn't it?

-Time Break-

They've been rescued and Natasha's hands won't stop shaking.

Starvation, her Spiderling had almost died of starvation. How did she not notice he wasn't taking his rations? How?

She said this last bit out loud and Clint turned away because he had a good idea of how, but it was too terrible to contemplate. Harry told them once, that he could wipe memories or weave glamour's to show you only what he wanted you to see; and the chance, the very inkling, that he might starve himself and hide it to keep his team members out of danger is the most frightening thing Clint can imagine.

Clint thinks of the times Harry sat with his back against the cave wall and stared at the two of them and how he started to call out other names only for his expression to fall into something even more terrible than sadness and despair.

When Clint asked who Harry thought they were Harry only responded that this wasn't the first time he shared an enclosed space with two people; before, though, they had been in a tent (and Clint desperately wanted to know what had happened when he had been camping for Harry to have such a hollow laugh when he was talking about it).

Clint understood the need to protect so when he had cooled down he placed his hand on Natasha's arm and looked into her eyes and in that glimpse they both promised the same thing- we'll protect him for as long as we are able and we will not fail.

-Line break-

Steve meets Harry on a battle field. It is gore, and death, and pain, and glory, and war. The chaos separates Steve from those he must protect and he claws his way back to them, taking out enemies with his shield (trying not to think about how human his enemies are) when he stumbles, literally trips, over a body sticking out of the bushes.

Whoever it is, is torn up and punctured and looks like they have seen the very worst of this battle, this chaos, and the part of Steve that makes him who he is-that heart of gold- convinces him to scoop the young man up, enemy or not (a dangerous decision for any soldier) and carry him to the rendezvous point he has set up with Bucky and the Howling Commandos.

It is not an easy trip-he falls and gets wounded shielding the boy-for he is too young to be a man, let alone a soldier-and when he stumbles into the rendezvous point dragging the boy behind him, because even the Captain gets tired, it's to look up and be at gunpoint, or more specifically the guns are pointed at the child. Guns are being pointed at a child by his men. His brothers.

All Steve sees is a thin body and his protective instincts, only amplified by the serum, scream to protect. And that's what he does. He disarms his men and the disappoint in his eyes prevent anyone from questioning him-all except for Bucky who strides forward looking disappointed himself (because Steve, never Captain America to Bucky, doesn't take care of himself) and opens his mouth to demand answers when he hears a groan from the man (and it's just a boy, weaponless (they'd been at war long enough to spot those with weapons) and how could they have threatened a child no matter how jumpy this war was making them?)

Those green eyes flicker open and take in Bucky's long, wavy hair; uncut and unkempt due to the constant battles he's been through and reaches an arm towards him, "Sirius." He mutters, both prayer and plea.

Bucky kneels and gently corrects the boy- and he was in the right to do so but why does he feel so guilty when those eyes shutter and something dark and haunted, more suited to a soldiers eyes then this child, bother him so?

"We're keeping him." Bucky states. It's not a question, he's seen Steve's face after all.

Steve responds anyway, "Yes. And we'll protect him because people are precious, but children are even more so."

And if the Commandos and the two Brooklyn boys notice the scars and defeat the boy wears like a cloak, stating quite clearly that they are too late, they do not mention it.

-Line break-

Asgard has not forgotten the banishment of Odin, even if Harry claimed it was a prank and returned him to his throne shortly after, and of those who remembered, not all those are kind.

Harry hears the whispers and is fine with them. He has long since grown used to people talking about him behind his back. However, when they bad mouth Loki, when Loki hears and folds into himself (mentally and emotionally; he'd never show this weakness physically, not in front of the enemies that Asgard presented) Harry has a problem.

One day Harry is on his way to meet Thor for a spar when he overhears grunts in the courtyard. Curiosity peaked Harry heads to the court yard and sees a large crowd gathered around the center of the square. Believing it to be a well-matched spar Harry nears the ring and what he sees turns his vision red.

There are four men, nameless and faceless to Harry in his rage, and they are ganging up on Loki who is still on Magical Probation while on Asgard and cannot defend himself.

Harry goes to break up the fight (he will deal with the perpetrators later out of the sight of the crowd, his many, many years of immortality has only showed him that he has no limits when he's protecting those he cares for) when one man discharges a weapon and whatever energy it is does not matter because it is a deep, blazing green; the green of death, and Harry could not stop his battle instincts if he tried and he does not try.

He jumps into the fray with Voldemort and possible death and the protection of his friends in his heart. He is not in a courtyard in Asgard, he is in his once-sanctuary of Hogwarts that has been defiled by Death Eaters and all, except the brunette at his back, is an enemy in this mind set, and must be eliminated.

-Time Skip-

Harry is late for their spar, not by much, but it's unusual for the Son of James to be anything less than punctual. He is concerned, and knows he should not be, for Harry has proven himself a capable warrior.

Thor is prepared to settle and wait for Harry to show up when energy-the likes of which he's never felt before- shakes Asgard to its core; and by the time he gains his feet the Warriors Three are already entering the courtyard with tales of four men, Thor's men, beating Loki, and oh how that burns, and then suddenly Harry enters the equation and Thor takes off before they finish the explanation because he knows that Harry will protect Loki at any cost. Any cost at all.

When he rounds the corner and skids into the once grand courtyard it is to the sight of cowering Asguardian's and Harry standing in the middle with eyes blazing black and energy licking at his fingertips. Loki has a hand gripping the back of Harry's shirt but whether it's to center himself or to stop Harry's advancement, Thor isn't sure.

"Harry." Thor rumbles and those black, bottomless eyes meet his and flicker green. "They will not harm him again, Son of James, on this you have my word. I will punish them myself." And while the men do not look as scared of Thor as they are Harry they are still afraid and Thor knows that Odin will approve any punishment heal deals to them, if only to appease Harry.

The black flickers and dies, leaving only haunted emerald in its place and this time Thor understands that Loki's grip on Harry's shirt is for Harry's comfort and that Harry's shoulders are shaking.

Loki takes him in his arms and all they can make sense of is, "Sorry….Tonks, Lupin…sorry, sorry, sorry…." and then only whimpering.

Thor meets Loki's eyes over Harry's head and they both know that this man will have sanctuary with them. Thor steps forward and turns Harry's tear-streaked towards his and kisses that old, faded lightning bolt scar, filling It with enough of his essence that it would provide protection against one unforeseen attack and allow Thor to find Harry if he was in danger. Loki slips an earring into Harry's hand and Harry puts the small, studded gem in his ear after a brief study in which he categorized that it was actually a shrunken star that Loki had gifted him with.

"It will allow you to transport to my side in times of danger and keep me informed about your health. It will also help ensure your protection." Always, Loki vows grim and determined in a way that he has never been before. For he never wants to see the broken boy that hides behind the fearless soldier every again.

-Line break-

Bruce learns that when it really counts Harry has always been alone. Bruce, through sharing stories with the others has learned that why he protects Harry didn't have nearly as much drama as everyone else's reasons. Rather one day Harry sat down and stared into space for a long time, too long in Bruce's opinion.

"What are you thinking about?" Bruce blurts out, feeling stupid. Harry glances at him and in that glance he feels like Harry is weighing his soul, and maybe he is.

"Today is the day I walked to my death you know, before I became immortal." Harry's eyes are the green of shattered bottles and they cut at Bruce's heart.

"Did anyone walk with you?" Bruce asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes. Lupin, Sirius, and my parents. But I didn't know them, not really. Everyone I knew I left behind when I walked into that forest."

That was the reason Bruce would protect Harry. Not a complicated reason but something as simple as leaving those you loved behind in order to see them safe; because Bruce understood that perhaps better than anyone else. And he would try to protect Harry the best that he could from the Hell loneliness could cause (He had a feeling that Harry already knew, Bruce was always too smart for his own good).

-Line break-

Tony always believed he had to protect himself that no one was going to do it for him.

And then he had the Avengers, their team (his team) with steadfast Natasha, and the golden-boy Steve, his Science-Bro Bruce, Clint the prankster, Thor (he really spoke for himself), and steadfast, loyal Harry.

Harry who is allowing himself to be beaten in order to gain information on those who want to take Tony down.

Tony has never been more grateful or more horrified as he watches the video stream from the S.H.I.E.L.D. computers. Absentmindedly, he orders Jarvis to destroy all traces of this video and then Tony never mentions exactly what they did to Harry (or what Harry did to them when he got the information) again, not to anyone. Because Harry doesn't want acknowledgement, doesn't want the smothering the team will undoubtedly dish out.

But if Tony accosts Harry when he gets home and checks him over (even though he knows the injuries will repair themselves automatically) his teammates don't mention it and neither does Harry.

-Line break-

'It is unbelievable how one boy could do so much', Coulson thinks to himself in the aftermath of these stories. This is also a lot bigger of a problem then Coulson knows how to deal with. So he glances at the Avengers before making a secure (Tony ensured it) call to Fury.

Coulson knew he'd pull the strings because under that leather armor Nick Fury believed in people like Harry Potter and would do his best to help him anyway he could.


	14. Of Cuddles and a Gift

"For you." Two simple words. There is no expectation in them, no demand for a gift in return because to do so would go against everything Harry values.

Thor watches and Loki lurks and the others are absent because Hel, as much as Harry loves her, is dangerous to his humans.

And though Harrys says nothing (can say nothing) Hel respects the plea in his silence just the same.

Hel takes the wooden clip from Harry reverently (It is her first gift, other than the gift of touch; something Hel treasures above all else)

It is a carving of a snake with emerald chip eyes and it has the warmth of a phoenix. Hel takes the clip and places it on the chain around her neck. Harry eyes sparkle as he explains that an old phoenix friend gave him a feather to use as he saw fit and so he placed it in a broach that would remind Hel of him and provide her warmth when he could not be there.

It was a heartwarming sight and Loki could not turn his eyes away.

Thor's eyes, however, catch the small scythe already on the chain. Old and decrepit; "joke or truth?" Thor wonders (but won't ask because this moment won't be ruined by him) and Thor knows he will never again enter this realm until his final days, until Ragnarok, if he breaks this moment. Although the amount of trips he can take into this realm are already limited.

Too many trips into Hel's realm is a death sentence for any that is not Death's Master or Death's Father.

"I have nothing for you, Master." But as a juxtaposition to her words Hel drifts closer to Harry and hangs off his shoulders. Leading Harry to a part of Hel's realm that wasn't there before (Hel's domain shifts to suit her needs and for now she needs no thrown or soul keep but a place for family: Her Master, her father, and Uncle Thor)

So before their eyes cold marble shifts to warm redwood, a hard, marble thrown adorned with weapons of old and the skulls of her enemies turns to an large leather couch big enough for them all, and the soul keep changes to a fire place- although one with green and black flames- in honor of father and master.

They spent the rest of the time in Hel's realm curled together on that couch. Time ran differently in Hel's realm so none but her and Harry knew how time flowed while they were there.

Hel finally got to know her uncle better and Thor gained knowledge of his niece.

Although the highlight for Loki was all the pictures he took of Hel and Harry cuddling. Hel sitting in between Harry's legs with her head rested in the crook of his neck. For once she looked peaceful, happy.

He'd have to tell Tony his camera worked even in Hel's realm (a miraculous feat)

Hel felt she might have to have a chat with her father about taking pictures of her but decided against anything that would make her have to leave the warmth and comfort of Harry's arms.

Oh well, she'd deal with him another time, for now she would bask in the glow of her family


	15. To Carry the Shield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is a little hurt and a little confused (that might be an understatement)

There has been no prior test for the drug they give Steve. All these scientists know is that he's Captain America and is the most likely to survive; so they force it down his throat while the team looks on – each in their own form of horror. There is no Harry or Thor or Bruce to break down the cell walls (they are on Asgard and Steve prays that they will come and won't come in equal measure because he doesn't want to be seen like this) He's supposed to take care of the rest team because Tony, Natasha, and Clint are so wonderfully, terribly human.

After the drug is administered the scientist drag Steve to a doorway and shove him through, locking the door behind him. When Steve lands he struggles to his feet and starts limping towards the bars that he can see the others through when the drugs start to take effect and he falls falls falls to the screams of his name.

-Line Break-

Steve dreams (but it is not a dream), dreams (and wishes that's all they were) that he will never wake up (but he does) but being awake doesn't mean he's free. There is panic and dark and the urge to flail but he can't move, can't breathe, because the cold is everywhere pushing in on him and there is no escape.

He's awake and he's frozen and he dreams and he's frozen. It gets to the point where he begins to wonder if there is anything else (if anything else has ever been).

There is an absence of sound and he fades and then he wakes. For days, months, years. (Seventy years in that ice – Seventy Years of waking and panicking and blacking out and waking again and again with no end in sight)

And the next time he wakes, an hour later or maybe 15 years later, there is light and sounds and warmth. Steve flexes and he can move, and that more than anything else, sends Steve into a panic because he's not sure what to do now that there is no longer any ice. It's that that sends him running into the New York Streets, not a baseball game.

When people come to take Steve into custody (and it is taking him into custody no matter what they say it is, because he doesn't have a choice but anything is better than the ice) Steve takes a deep breath and says what the people around him expect too (Steve has always been smart about people) and then he's thrown into another war with a new team and his team is breathtakingly beautiful in their imperfections.

There is Tony (who is so much like Howard sometimes it hurts) and Clint and Harry who are able to deal with and show their feelings (or most of them) when the others won't (can't).

Tony was tortured, Clint was tortured and mind-raped, and Harry – well Harry was – is – in a league all his own. But Hel is Harry's constant just like Bucky is Steve's. But. Bucky hasn't been around in a while.

With that thought there is a spark of FrustrationWantHopeDespair and how will he ever explain what Bucky means to Steve?

And with a jolt Steve realizes there is something not quite right. Something is screaming in his mind, demanding attention and he concentrates and tries to follow where the screaming is going from. Up and up and up.

-line break-

Steve comes to in a hospital room that he recognizes from his various visits to the Hellicarrier after a battle. Steve takes stock of his surrounding, and except for the gleaming silver machines and the smell of antiseptic, there is no one around.

He knows immediately that something is wrong because his team isn't here and surges to his feet with thoughts of threats in his mind when he sees a Stark Phone on his bed side table. Sure enough, Tony has sent out a group text simply reading 'Avenger's Assemble with Fury' and like a switch being flipped Steve has a new purpose and he marches from his room, scattering paperwork in his wake.

If Steve had simply taken the time to read the papers by his phone he would have seen the analysis of the drug he was given: A specific strain of what amounts to truth serum, guaranteeing the first few minutes of conservation with the recipient of this drug will be forced to tell the truth. No knowledge on how subject of truth is chosen or determined.

To be continued…


	16. To Carry A Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve isn't blind and a question gets asked and Steve is 100% honest in his answer

Harry arrives in a blaze. A literal blaze. One moment there is nothing there and, with no smoke to warn them, there is fire and and Harry. Tony is inherently jealous of Harry’s abilities to make an entrance and he would usually say that out loud (loudly, with demands of teach me how to do that please) but even he knows there is no place for humor in the aftermath of what has happened to Steve.

They were Hydra Scientists (they claim they want to further humanity but Tony doesn’t even see how it’s members are human – he has fought aliens, gods, and other creatures from distant places but he still has yet to see anything outshine the monstrosity that is Hydra)

“What Happened.” There is no question in Harry’s tone. No way to downplay the danger. They had been looking for Bucky (The Winter Soldier and is there anything that war touches and doesn’t destroy?) and been captured. They had focused the Heavy hitters on Natasha and separated her from Clint and were able to take her down. Steve may be Captain America the same way Tony is Iron Man but when a soldier goes down (Natasha first, then Clint) Steve rushes to them like fire and rage (and as someone Tony normally compares to ice and popsicles it is an eye opening event. He won’t lose a soldier, a friend, a sibling again. Never again.

Fury explains this to Harry and why any member of the team is letting Fury talk for them he doesn’t know (but isn’t he allowing it to because he can’t risk even the potential that Harry will look at him in disappointment?) and Harry’s face is wrinkling in anger and fear and lightening crackles in the air around him right as the door is thrown open.

It’s Steve and he looks awful. Most of his physical injuries have healed but there is something in his face – there is exhaustion lined in every crease and a world weary look in his eyes that makes something in Tony tremble. They watch as Steve takes a few steps forward – towards Tony, Natasha, Clint, and Bucky and the longing in his eyes is awful and seems too personal to look at. Tony hopes part of this weariness is because of what Steve was injected with (Bruce was studying it right now because Tony had to attend the debriefing and because he blew up the labs the last time he was down there) because if it’s not, he’s so angry that the team could have missed this about their leader (but it is always the ones you love the most that you can’t see clearly)

Fury opens his mouth to ask a question just a Bruce runs through the door yelling, “Don’t ask Steve anything! He has basically been dosed with a truth serum!” But it is already too late because Fury has already asked, “What are you doing up here Soldier?”

And the pause is long after the question has been asked and Tony prays it won’t work and at least Fury asked a simple question the answer will be simple- I was worried for my team, I need to debrief, I can’t stand hospitals. An answer that wouldn’t break their hearts. It is too much to ask for, this Tony knows, even as Steve begins to answer.

“Nick,” Steve says with a pleasant smile, not Director Fury, and that means something (Steve is not talking to the Director but the man). The words pour out with no end in sight but not entirely because of the truth serum because Steve has wanted to say these things for a long time. “If you think I don’t know that you kept me frozen until you thought I was useful, you’re wrong. I never said anything because it’s your job but seeing me as an object, as a tool isn’t ok and I’m not going to pretend it is anymore. Not with Bucky on the line. And before you threaten and posture consider this: I know exactly what you are capable of. Accept Bucky as part of the Avengers, as a free man, or I will walk out that door with him and you will never hear from me or find me again. And if you think for one second that I won’t hurt – even kill- the people that come after me then I think you have forgotten that I was made for war.”


End file.
